Never Conquered, Until Now
by Chibi-Ams
Summary: Based a dream I had one night with influences from a variety of anime love stories.


Never Conquered, Until Now: A Short Story of Love and Passion

**Rated: ****R**_Do NOT read with small children or parents around_

Partially based on a dream that occurred in the night between August 10th and August 11th2007. Description of dream can be found titled: The Inspiration for Never Conquered, Until Now

"Aw damn, Sasuki, did you drink all the milk again?" Bre shouted across her room.

"What! I thought there was at least a little bit left", Sasuki mumbled as she appeared through the doorway connecting their two rooms and saw Bre holding up the empty milk jug.

"Oops.." Sasuki said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Do you want me to go get some more?"

"Nah, that's okay I'll run out and get some. Besides, aren't you supposed to be at Jacob's soon?"

"Aw shit, it's already 3:35?! I can't believe you let me lose track of the time!" Sasuki frantically ran back into her room, "I'll catch you later okay?"

"Are you sure you don't need a—", the door slammed shut with a loud bang, "ride?", finished Bre. "That girl.." Bre said, shaking her head and grabbed the keys sitting on the hook by the door and her bag, covered with Pokemon, and when she walked out the door, she shut it slowly, so as not to disturb anybody else like Sasuki had. She tucked her hair behind her ear, but it fell right back out, not being long enough in the front to stay behind her ear. She grunted as walked down the stairs to the first floor and out of the building's front door. There were trees starting to turn green after a long winter's rest and the grass had already sprouted. She took a big breath of fresh air and spread her arms out wide, knocking a passerby in the shoulder. "Sorry!", she shouted after the person, but they had ignored it and continued on their way. 'Whatever', she thought, 'It sure is lovely isn't it? The mountains look gorgeous from here.' After walking for a couple of minutes, she reached the expansive parking lot where her car was sitting. Despite the cool air, opening the car door, a heat wave hit her. 'I hate having a black car..' she thought. Throwing her bag into the seat next to her, she started the car and drove away from her college, singing along to her car mixes. Pulling up to a stoplight, she noticed her anthropology Professor in the car next to her, and casually waved. He waved back, and made his turn left into a gas station. She continued straight for another ten minutes, took a right, and drove for five more, finally reaching her destination, a Wal-Mart. Although there were plenty of places to buy milk from near campus, she wanted to test out the free samples that they gave out on Saturdays.

Inside, Bre first hit the produce section, nabbing carrots and new ranch dipping sauce, and then headed over to the oriental isle, where they were handing out a new type of fried rice. She savored the taste and made her way to the back of the store where the milk was located. She grabbed two half gallon milk jugs and then proceeded to check out. Stashing the milk in the back of her car, she turned and headed back towards her dorm. A few minutes after driving, she noticed a black sports car that looked fairly expensive, much too expensive to be one of her classmates', following her. 'Nah, he must just be going to the other side of town.', she thought, however, she decided to turn down an obscure side street just to make herself feel better. But as Bre turned down the street, she noticed the black sports car's left blinker turn on as well. Getting slightly nervous now, she sped up a little, trying to lose him. 'He could live here, though.', she thought, but as she turned back onto the main road, the person in the black sports car followed suit. 'Shit', she thought. Frantically, she swerved to the other side of the street, turning down another residential street and speeding quite fast. The black sports car now had a junky old white car following as well. Bre started to panic slightly and sweat started to form on her hands, 'Shit shit shit..' She tried to fumble in her bag to grab her cell, only to realize that she had forgotten it back in her room. When she looked back up, she noticed that the police had pulled over the white car, and the black car was farther behind her now, going the speed limit. 'Still..', Bre thought, and sped around the upcoming corner and passed more houses. Looking in her rearview mirror, the black sports car was now gone and she sighed relief. To calm her nerves, she pulled over and parked behind a red van. Bre popped a piece of mint gum in her mouth to calm her and noticed the clock's reading: 4:21; she was supposed to be home thirteen minutes ago. "Ugh.", she grunted, "Why do these things always happen to me?" Bre leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes for a few minutes.

When she finally opened her hazel eyes, Bre instantly noticed in the rearview mirror that the black sports car was parked behind her, so close that she had no escape. She slowly turned around in her seat, shaking slightly, trying to glimpse the driver's face. However, due to the sun's glare, she was unable to see anything but a shape. Taking a deep breath, Bre opened the door of her car and slowly stepped out.

"What the hell do you want!!! Just leave me alone. PLEASE. Just stop following me!" she screamed as loud as she could, a tear falling onto her cheek. Suddenly, the driver's side door was pushed opened, and out stepped the driver. He was not the big, burly, creepy man that she thought he would be. But rather, he was of average height, young, about her age, dark brown hair the swept over his forehead and an average frame, lacking huge muscles, but not as skinny as a toothpick. His clothes looked slightly worn, not brand new, and he had a more feminine looking face, even though he was probably 19. He was slightly attractive, but she tried to stop her thoughts about that.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you, but I didn't know how else to get your attention. You're beautiful.." he smiled a little, but Bre took it as something a person who wanted to hurt her would do. Suddenly, she bolted away and ran through the yards of houses. She didn't know if the guy was following her, but she didn't care. All Bre wanted to do was to get away, to not get hurt.

"Wait! Please!"

Bre ran faster. She looked into the backyards of people; she tried to hop a fence, but was greeted by a barking, vicious looking black lab, and fell backwards off the fence onto her ass. 'Oh my god, he's getting closer!!!' she thought. She got up and started to run again. Soon, she came across another fence, glanced behind her to see if he was in sight, he was not, and she attempted to get over the fence to hide. Again, she was greeted by an angry dog, ready to rip her to shreds. She hopped back off and turned to run again but smacked hard into something that knocked her on the ground flat on her back. She hit her head hard, and was dazed slightly, unable to see clearly, but she knew that the person who was, at the moment, pinning her down on the ground, was the guy from the black sports car.

Bre started to wiggle and thrash around violently. "Please, please don't hurt me..", she stuttered.

"I won't I promise. I just.. I'm sorry, let me help you up. Promise not to run away this time?", he asked cautiously.

"Alright.." She took his hand after he got off of her, and he helped pull her up off the ground. Bre brushed off her back and ass to get off some of the dirt on her. "Why are you doing this?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I know you don't know me, but I've seen you around campus before and I just had to—"

"You go to my school?!" Bre burst out.

"Ye-yea, I do. You probably haven't seen me before, I know, but I've seen you. I think you're amazing. The way you move, the way you talk, the way you hold your books. It's beautiful, like a painting. Sometimes I watch you when you're out on the quad, napping in the sun and you look so peaceful, but I didn't know how to talk to you.."

"You watched me sleep?! What are you, some kind of stalker?!?!" Bre was shouting rather loudly.

"Can we start walking back to our cars? I think we've disturbed enough people as of now.." the guy mumbled, pushing the small of Bre's back, urging her to go on.

"Alright.. I'm sorry.. I'm just.. I just.. This is weird okay? No one ever talks to me at school. I'm always by myself. I dress like a slob. I'm not pretty or anything."

"But you are, you're beautiful and I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry for my actions, okay? I just didn't know how to handle all of this." Bre sighed.

"I know but.. you were so scary. You could have at least tried to approach me. God, do you know how weird you appear? How do you expect me to react? To jump into your arms saying 'Oh I love you too!' Well It aint gonna happen, buddy. I thought you were a freaking rapist or something!"

"But I—" Bre held up a finger, stopping him in his speech.

Suddenly, looking up into his eyes, she said softly, "However, you are... for lack of a more appropriate word, hot. You're genuine, different, honest and kind, and I like that. Even if you are a little bit socially awkward, hey, who am I to talk right? At least you had to courage to do this. I would have never even done anything… and overcoming that… that awkwardness, that is amazing." Bre leaned up, tilted her head, and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

Stepping back a little and blushing, Bre asked, "So um..", she giggled, "What is your name by the way..? I'm guessing you know mine, Bre Miyatoto."

"Its Mark, Mark Clemens. Its wonderful for this to finally be real. Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

She kissed him again. "Nope, unless I am too. This is like... a fairytale or something… How long have you, I guess, been watching me like you have?"

"Oh.. um. I guess ever since I first saw you. You were with a dark haired girl, I guess your roommate, since you said you're always alone? You were throwing a Frisbee back and forth. You were smiling.. You have a great smile.. and laughing. It was the only time I've seen you laugh," Bre blushed, "And I was just.. drawn to you. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I'm sorry for being such a creep the past months. Well, ever since September. Hahaha."

"Its been that long?!? You are adorable, not a creeper." She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "I guess that's why we fit? Because most girls would find this disturbing? Maybe its because I've never had a guy after me. Ever."

"No way!!! With that body, that face, that way you move? I'm glad I got you first.", he said with a radiant smile.

"Most guys don't like..you know, heavy girls. I mean, look how gigantic my face is!! How can you like this?", Bre pointed towards her face. Mark laughed.

"I love it!" He tackled her to the ground, and being on top, bent down and kissed her.

"Mark… are you… can… oh nevermind. It doesn't matter"

"What?"

"Well, are you a freshman?" Bre secretly crossed her fingers and prayed. Mark burst out laughing.

"That's what you wanted to know? Well, yes, yes I am!" She smiled back and then sunddenly attempted to get up.

"What?"

"The milk, the milk! Let me up, Mark. Mark, get off of me!"

"But wha-?"

"Get OFF, Mark!" He rolled off and she went running.

"Bre! Bre what are you doing?" When they reached the cars, Bre tried to get in her car, but Mark jumped in front of her, blocking her path. "What are you doing? I've only just gotten you! I can't lose you again…"

"Mark, its just, the milk! Its going to spoil thanks to you!" Mark moved out of the way and Bre jumped into the car. Mark quickly ran to the other side and opened the door.

"I'm not losing you! You know hwo big our school is. I can't, Bre."

"Fine, fine fine. Lets go! Get IN!", she shouted, tugging his sleeve. Bre then sped off racing towards home. She found a parking spot and jumped out, Mark trying to hurry after her. "

"Bre slow down, please!", he panted. She dashed inside and he followed, running up the stairs. She was no where in the hallway. He shouted down the hallway,

"Bre!! BRE!!!" A door opened and her face popped out of the door.

"Mark! Mark! Here!" He walked quickly towards her door and she shut it quietly behind him. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Heh. I'm sorry. Sorry to burst out like that. But you know with the milk prices and such, I just can't affor-" Suddenly, a loud sound came from the other side of the door connecting to Sasuki's room.

"Shhhh. Let's go." So Bre and Mark walked out of the room, quietly leaving.

"Sorry about that. Sasuki, the dark haired one you saw me with, is my roommate. Her boyfriend Jacob and her are crazy. I thought she was supposed to be at his place.. But whatever. Just a bit awkward. Heh." Mark shrugged.

"Eh, its college. My roommate sexiles me all the time when his boyfriend is over. Its okay. You hungry?"

"A little bit, yea. You kinda wore me out.."

"I'm sorry again, Bre. I'm such a freak." He laughed.

"You may be a freak, but you're a hot freak." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Where do you want to go?", Mark offered.

"You up for Thai?"

"Anything you want." They both smiled happily. Over dinner they discussed every aspect of their lives as much as they could. Favorite colors, childhood memories, thoughts about school, and Mark's stalking.

"Enough about me, what about you? What are you past relationships?", Bre asked.

"Well.. there was once a girl. But she pushed me around a lot, I hated it. Whenever I tried to do something my way, she forced me to do it her way…but then again that was in kindergarten." He laughed and she laughed with him, "No really, I've never had a relationship either. Nobody has ever come after me. Maybe that's why when I saw you, and felt something, I just knew had I had to take this chance, or end up alone forever."

"Aww, Mark.. I don't know what to say.." He leaned over and kissed her.

"You don't have to say anything.", he whispered in her ear. He left the money on the table, and the two walked out, holding hands and smiling. They walked back together towards the dorms, and Bre started shivering. Without a word, he took off her zip-up sweatshirt, and placed it over it. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, and it was love.

When they arrived back at the dorm, he walked her up to her room, and they stood outside the door.

"Mark.. I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't met today. This has been the most amazing day in my life…" he smiled at her.

"Its okay if you don't invite me in. I understand completely." He kissed her cheek, "I'm exhausted anyways, besides, I've got you now, and there's no way I could lose you now. Get some sleep okay? I'll call you in the morning." They kissed one last time and hugged tight. After finally letting go, Bre opened the door, slipped inside and closed it slowly. Mark turned to walk away, down the stairs, and back to his own dorm.

In the morning, Bre's cell went off at 7 am.

"Morning sunshine!", Mark's cheery voice said over the phone.

"Maaarrkk…", Bre said groggily, "Why did you call so early?", she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you! Its just that I have class and wanted to talk to you before I had to go." Bre flopped her head back onto her pillow.

"Alriiight, have a good class okay? I'll be here sleeping in my nice warm, cozy bed."

"Yea, yea, yea. Lucky you. I'll come by your place, say, 4?"

"I can't, I have class then, till 6:30."

"Can I come by then?"

"Why, definitely!"

"Okay, byeee!" The couple hung up, one going back to her warm cocoon, and the other to expand his horizons and learn about the wonders of biology. Sasuki opened the door to her roomate's room.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, Mark.."

"Who is Mark? I thought you didn't know anyone on campus?" Bre smiled.

"Mark…is Mark.", and with that, Bre flipped over and buried herself in blankets. Three Saturdays passed until it was warm and the end of April. Exams were two weeks away and some, like Mark had already started studying, while others, like Bre, were outside enjoying the warm weather. This didn't stop the couple from being together, though. Bre laid on Mark's lap while he read over his biology notes. It was a Friday afternoon, 85 degrees, but breezy, so it felt like 78. Suddenly, Mark shook Bre's head with his knee.

"Bre! Bre! Wake up, sleep head!" She rubbed her eyes and blinked into the glaring sun, trying to look up at Mark.

"Hm?"

"Want to go up to the mountains this weekend? Or like, now?"

"What..? But its only been three weeks. I'm.. I just.. are we ready to be alone? All alone like that?"

"Bre, I know you are for me, you know I am for you. What more is there to know? And I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I'm just sitting here, gazing at them, and they are so… wonderful.", he smiled, thoughtfully.

"Will you drive? Where will we go? What will we sleep in? Will we be safe?"

"Woooah, calm down, Bre! Sure I will, I dunno, all over, pretty waterfalls and streams and animals! You'll love it! A tent? You're always safe with me, why do you have to even ask, silly!" He poked her.

"Well, alright. When do we leave?"

"How about..now?!"

"Whaaat!" She jumped up.

"Well go pack!" He patted her ass, and she dashed away. 'A whole day and a half, just me, myself, and my love…', he thought. Two hours later, after a quick dinner of mac-n-cheese, the couple was almost ready to go.

"Did you put the water, carrots, grapes, bacon and milk in the cooler? And tons of ice?

"Check, check, check, check, and check. Don't worry, I think we've got everything we'll need.", she replied back.

"Did you get Sasuki's sleeping bag to use?"

"Yup. And you the tent from the store?"

"Definently.! Come on, lets goooo!" They both grabbed their bags, Mark grabbed the cooler and Bre the tent, and they went out the door. They threw their stuff in the back of Bre's car, and Mark hopped in the driver's seat. It was a little less than an hours drive up to the mountain, so Bre popped in one of her "Songs for Driving" cds, and the whole trip was spent giggling and singing, or both at the same time. When they finally arrived, it was an hour or so till dinner time, and so they hiked a while up the mountain until they reached a relatively flat spot, minus a few rocks and bumps.

"Hey Bre, want to gather up some campfire wood?"

"Sure Mark, as long as you make the fire, I don't know how." He stuck his tongue out at her, and started to take out a few food items and a little stove while Bre ran off. After walking a minute or two she spotted a large stream a little bit up a ways, and ran up towards it, which was quite difficult because she had an armful of wood. She finally reached the top of a small hill, and that's when she saw it: A huge, majestic waterfall, pouring down the side of the mountain, into a small pond, which then trickled down the rest of the mountain. She was mesmerized until she came to, and started shouting,

"Mark! MAAARK! Mark! Mark! Come here! Look at this!!!" Hearing her call, and suddenly a little worried, he raced off to her voice.

"Bre! Bre! Are you okay? What are you lo—" His speech was stopped by the beauty of the falls.

"Wooow. This is.. this is almost as beautiful as you are, Bre.", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "We've got to come back here tomorrow, okay?"

"Definetly." Bre smiled and squeezed his hand, knowing what was bound to happen the following day. The two walked back to their spot, where Mark had already set up the tent.

"Awe, Mark, you are so talented." Bre set down the wood and they worked to make a fire to cook their dinner. Afterwards, Mark pulled out the marshmallows, and they both smiled big. They ate them while playing the game 'Truth'.

"Mark, Truth or Truth?", he laughed, "Uhh, truth!"

"So, have you ever…done anything with a girl besides kiss?"

"What! No way. You should know that!", he threw an uncooked marshmallow at her, she giggled. "Okay my turn! Ummm. When was your first kiss?" Bre blushed.

"It was... you. That first day. That you chased me. Remember?", he smiled,

"How could I forget?" Soon after, they poured some water on the fire, and climbed into their tent.

"Uhh, Bre, I usually you know..sleep in my boxers… is that..okay?", after a short silence, Bre responded,

"Well, I usually sleep in a cami and underwear? Are you okay with that?", she winked at him, although it was too dark to see.

"Why, yes, yes I am!", he smiled big, and they took off their uneeded clothes and crawled into their sleeping bags. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bre said,

"Mark… do you…?"

"Yes, yes I do!!!", knowing exactly what was on her mind. They each got out of their sleeping bags as quickly as they could, and zipped the two together to make one huge one. They jumped inside, and Mark held her tight. She closed her eyes.

"This is…perfect." She pressed into him, and fell asleep, exhausted after their day.

The next morning Mark was woken up by the clashing of metal pots.

"Come annnn' get it!", Bre shouted. Mark climbed out of the tents after slipping shorts and tee on and said,

"Breee! You did all this?", staring at the huge amounts of pancakes and bacon laid out on plates next to a jug of pure maple syrup.

"You always do everything for me, I decided to give you a break and do something for you this time!" She winked at him and he jumped to hug her.

"Thank you soo much for coming into my life", he snuggled into her, and then a growl was heard. Bre jumped and Mark laughed, "That's my stomach silly!" The two then sat down to eat and enjoy nature. After washing dishes, Bre suggested some games of Speed.

"I'll try not to let you win too many times!", Bre giggled at Mark.

"Yea? Bring it onnn!" They played on until lunch time, where they had a simple PB&J, or just PB for Bre.

"I can't believe you eat that stuff! Its sooo nasty."

"Bre, you are so weird!", he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Awe, gross!!" After a quick lunch, they scrambled up to the waterfall.

"Bre, this is so beautiful, so amazing, to just sit here with you and enjoy life.."

"I know…"and then she kicked a bit of water from the stream at him and ran, laughing.

"Breee! I was trying to be serious! I'll get you back!" and Mark chased after her, up towards the top of the waterfall.

"Breee! Bre, where are you?" and then she jumped out from behind a large rock and scream 'Boo' at him. He jumped, scared.

"Hahahaha, got you! You're it!", and with this statement, a game of hour long tag ensued. Finally, once again at the top of the waterfall, Bre said she had to quit.

"Man," she panted, sitting down, "I'm so hot and tired." Mark kissed the top of her head and responded,

"Me too…" After a few second of silence, Bre suddenly said,

"Shit… Maaark, you didn't tell me to bring my swim suit!!"

"I didn't know there'd be pools of water up here like this, otherwise I would have! Soorrrrryyy!!!" While Bre pouted, Mark got a thoughtful look on his face and started to speak quietly,

"Bre.. you know.. there's no one around here… we haven't seen a soul this whole time…

"What are you… implying..?", she said shakily.

"Well.. if you.. you know.. are ready… we could… I suppose… skinny dip?", she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Mark! Yea ri—", and stopped speaking suddenly, "You're serious aren't you..?"

"Well… we have been together for a whole month almost. I know you are the only one for me, Bre.. But if you don't feel the same way..", he turned away from her. She reached out to turn his face towards her,

"Maaaark! Don't be silly, you know I feel the same way about you! Its just.. I'm.. I'm not sure you'll like..", she pointed to her stomach, where her t-shirt was covering it," this."

"Bre, are you serious? Don't be silly. A little tummy never hurt anyone. I already think you're beautiful in everyway." He kissed her and they made out for a little bit.

"But Mark, I'm not..I don't know… Are you sure no one is around?" He nodded,

"Positive."

"Well.. I guess… will you go first?"

"Sure baby, but no peeking!" he giggled, nervous and unsure about himself as she was, but not wanting to show even his true love.

"Fine fine fine!", she then turned the opposite way. Mark started undressing, not sure if the statement he made before about no one being around would ring true or not. He quickly got off his sweaty t-shirt, and felt instantly better. He then slowly unbuttoned his shirts and zipped them down, pulling them down to his feet. Bre giggled a little bit at the sound, and Mark took a deep breath, quickly pulled down his boxers, exposing his a little more than averaged sized manhood and jumped into the water. As soon as Bre heard the splash, she turned around and looked over the edge. And there was Mark, his clothes on the ground.

"Maaark! Are you alright?" He smiled back, even though she couldn't see it,

"Yup, never better! Your turn!" Bre looked around her settings nervously, and thought 'If Mark can do it, I can too.'

"Mark! No peeking till I say to, okay?"

"Okaaaay..", he sighed and turned to opposite way, 'At least she'll let me see her before she jumps in.' Bre slowly pulled off her sweaty t-shirt, like Mark, exposing her pink and white lacy push up bra; even though she was far away from college, she wanted to look and feel her best around Mark. After tossing her shirt upon Marks, she slowly started to unbutton and unzip her jeans, and shouted down,

"Are you sure there's no one here?"

"No one!", he shouted back. She quickly slid off her jeans, and reveled in the feeling. She reached around her back, unclasping her bra, and sliding the straps over her shoulders, her breasts now exposed to the air, and feeling chilled. She placed her hands on the sides of her panties, and pulled them down and over her feet, exposing her vagina covered in a bush of hair, untouched by anyone but herself, and unseen by anyone but herself since she had matured. She felt free completely bare, although exposed, and was glad that she was sharing this moment with Mark, and no one else. She nervously took a deep breath, and said down to Mark,

"You… can… look now." Mark spun around and looked up. There, upon the top of the cliff with a waterfall, was Bre, his true love, his one and only love. She looked like angel, with the sun behind her, shining on her, making her glow. He took in her curves, as she stood up on the cliff, slouching slightly, all her weight on one foot, her ahdns by her sides. His eyes went down her body, passing over her face, trying to hide her shyness of being naked in front of him, and he glanced at her breasts, round and slightly large, with her nipples hard with the breeze. He had never seen something so great. His eyes moved down her body, passing over he tummy, which Bre felt uncomfortable about, and to her womanhood her mound of hair between her legs, her virgin vagina, that he knew only he would ever get. He smiled and knew that she was The One. That he loved her with all of himself and that she too, felt the same.

"Jump!!", he shouted, and she leapt, falling down from the sky, once again like an angel. When she reappeared above the water, Mark swam over towards her.

"I love you.", and he kissed her and she kissed back, until they couldn't stay up above the water any longer. When they came back up, she said back to him,

"I love you too.", and again they kissed, and Mark hugged her, sinking them under the water's line again. Appearing once more, Bre splashed Mark, and blushed,

"How'd I look up there?"

"Beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, I can't think of enough words to describe you. I love everything about you. I don't know what you were so worried about." He smiled.

"Well…I'm glad you liked." Bre noticed Mark looking down at the water, at her naked breasts, "heeey!", she playfully splashed him.

"Sorry! They're just so… you.", he smiled again, and they swam around, in and out of the waterfall, forgetting their nakedness. Soon, they grew tired.

"Mark, go get our clothes! You saw me, now I get to see you.", she giggled.

"Buuut…!"

"Its only fair!", she grinned.

"Fiinne.", he blushed. He climbed out of the water, and Bre smiled as Mark turned around, and she cast her eyes upon his body. His chest was glistening with droplets of water and his slighty more than average sized manhood between his legs, dripping water onto the ground, moving slightly with each breath and his nervousness.

"You're perfect, too.", she said.

"Thanks, love.", he grinned, happy that he had pleased her as much as she had pleased him. He ran up to go get their clothes and back down with them.

"Come on, let's go eat!" Bre got out of the water and used her shirt and pants to dry herself off, Mark did the same, slipping on his boxers after he was dry. Bre put on her panties, and started to put on her bra, when she asked Mark sexily,

"Will you help me get this on?", she winked.

"Of course I will", Mark softly responded. He held the back portion of the bra and clasped it together, running his hands up to her neck, massaging it. She groaned, and he moved his hands back down, to the small of her back, into the waistband of the sides of her panties. He rest his head on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck, her ear, and her cheek. After a minute or so, she turned around, slipped one hand on the back of his head, the other at his waist, and leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you", they said to each other and laughed.

"Jinx!", they both shouted and ran back to their campsite. They ran into the tent and zipped it up. Stripping off their partially soaked underwear, they slipped into the large sleeping bag together. Mark leaned over Bre and started kissing her, slowly moving his hand to her breast. He started to massage it slowly, and she moaned slightly. They kissed harder and Mark switched his hand to her other breast. Again Bre moaned and then Mark rolled off of her and laid next to her. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. Kissing Bre one last time, Mark got up, and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tee, not bothering with any boxers.

"I'm going to make us a nice dinner. What do you want, alfredo or tomatoe?" Bre smiled at him.

"Whatever you want." With that, Mark unzipped the tent, hopped back outside and started a fire and dinner. Menawhile, Bre snuggled back into the sleeping bags and sighed happily. Half an hour later, there was a 'knock' at the door.

"Dinner is served, ma lady.", Mark said sexily and went back to dish the food. Bre got up out of the sleeping bag, slipped on some panties and a cami, and took a blanket they had brought and wrapped it around her whole body. Stepping out of the tent, she shivered.

"Its chilly."

"But the food is warm, and sooo good", said Mark putting a bite in his mouth. Bre grabbed a plate of pasta and ate happily. After they were done, Mark offered to wash the dishes. While he was away, Bre set up the huge sleeping bag outside the tent and next to the fire in a spot where they could see the stars. She slipped off the blanket and crawled inside, resting her head on a pillow. When mark finally reappeared, it was dusk out.

"Aw, Bre, you look so adorable just lying there like that."

"Come join me!"

"Hold on, let me put this stuff away." After a few clangs and clashes mark cam over and pulled off his t-shirt and climbed in, wrapping his arms around her. The couple sat in silence, pondering the amazing landscape and other person they were with. Once dark fell, the stars came out and they started looking for shooting stars.

"Look! There's one! Next to that big tree branch without any leaves! See it?!", Bre shouted excitedly. Mark laughed.

"That's a satellite, silly.", he playfully shoved her under the sleeping bag.

"Oh…", Bre said, embarrassed. A few minutes later, Mark shouted out,

"Look! Right there! See it?", Mark closed his eyes and then Bre followed suit, both wishing for the same thing. When they opened their eyes, they looked at each other and laughed, knowing that each had wished what the other had wished for. For the third time that day they whispered 'I love you' to each other and Bre soon drifted off to sleep. Mark quietly got up, and poured water over the fire, shivering with the cold. He quickly jumped back into the sleeping bad, wrapping himself around his warm girlfriend. The next morning they awoke after the sun had risen, and they stepped out of the sleeping bag, yawning and stretching.

"I suppose we better head back down, huh? You've got class early tomarrow." Mark yawned.

"Yea, I suppose so, even though I don't want to leave this.." Bre leaned over and hugged him tight.

"This was an amazing idea, Mark." He half smiled,

"Heh. Thanks, love." After slipping on proper clothes, the couple upzipped the sleeping bag and started to pack up. While they were putting the tent in the bag, they heard a rumble in the distance.

"Did you bring any rain gear?!", Bre said.

"Umm. Oops?"

"Then let's hurry!" So the couple double timed and packed even faster, but just as they had started to walk down the mountain back to their car, rain drops started to fall. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Just our luck!", Mark stated.

"Hey don't be so pessimistic!" Bre took off her pack and set it down, and started to dance in the rain. She waved over to Mark,

"Come on! Join me!"

"But you know I can't dance.."

"Oh whatever!" After Mark had set down his pack, Bre ran over and grabbed his hand.

"Heey!", Mark shouted. But seeing Bre smiling happily and sopping wet was enough motivation, he started to dance wildly as well. After atleast 10 minutes, it started to pour harder and Mark walked over to Bre, gently grabbed her face, and kissed her. They stood there in the cold, refreshing air, kissing for a good long while. When they finally broke the kiss, Bre shivered.

"Let's get going, okay? Its cold." Mark hugged her.

"Okay." So they continued down the mountain, shivering and wet. When they finally reached the car, they dumped their supplies in the back and hopped into the back seat, not wanting to get their seats up front wet. As Mark scooted back to lean against the door and to keep a watch out for any peepers, Bre laid down awkwardly on the seat, her head in Mark's lap, and she squirmed out of her shirt. She then attempted to unclasp her bra, but was having difficulty due to the position.

"Want some help?", Mark offered.

"Sure." And Mark reached around her black and unclasped it, slipping the straps off her cold arms and freeing her breasts. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her upside down.

"Hey!", Bre shouted, even though she had enjoyed the kiss, "Still half naked here! There are other cars around!" Mark giggled and handed her a dry shirt and bra from her pack. After quickly slipping them on she sat up and leaned back, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Mark felt turned on as she slipped her pants off, revealing her panties clinging to her vagina. He smiled and she slid back down on the seat, her head again in marks lap. She slid her wet panties off as quick as she could and grabbed her dry ones, but they weren't what she thought they would be. Instead of her normal low-rise bikinis, she had packed one thong, just for fun. She looked at it and it was her silky, black, sexy thong. She looked up and saw Mark smiling down at her. He stirred slightly to "rearrange his goods" near her head and she laughed at the awkward situation. Bre then slipped the thong on and put on a pair of sweatpants, then climbed over to the front and sat in the passenger seat. She winked at Mark,

"Your turn." Bre glanced around and Mark slumped down on the backseat. He slipped his wet tee over his head, exposing his not-so-toned stomach that Bre loved anyways. She smiled brightly and he slipped on a different tee. He then quickly tried to pull of his shorts, but Bre gasped, realizing he wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Mark! You..You aren't.. ."He laughed,

"Sorry Bre, I uh, I forgot?" She laughed back at him and poked his arm. He smiled at her and slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and shorts, tossing ht wet shorts at her face.

"Eww! Mark! Gross!"

"What? I wanted you to have them. As a little.. present.", he winked at her, "Plus you've always said how comfy my shorts look!" She smiled and tossed them back to him.

"You know me so well. Put 'em on the floor back there, will you?" He did so and climbed up to the front. Mark started the ignition and they drove home, singing along to more mix CDs. Over the next weeks, the two spent every hour they could with each other, while still preparing for exams and going home. Mark lived in Washington, miles away from Minnesota, where Bre lived. The two wouldn't be seeing each other all summer. Once exams passed, it was finally the last day at school. Mark appeared at the door of Bre's, ready to help her with her stuff and say goodbye, but she was already all packed, leaving only her laptop bag and pillow to carry out. Everything else that had been in the room was gone.

"Man..This feel so.. weird. I can't believe its over."

"Me either..", replied Mark, hugging her. Wiggling free of him, she walked over to the doorway to her roommate's room,

"Call me?" She nodded and jumped up to hug Bre.

"Definitely. You've been the best roommate EVER. Promise to request me again next year?" Bre smiled,

"Of course!" Tears started to fall out of Bre's and Sasuki's eyes,

"Byyeee!", they said to one another with one last squeeze of a hug. Grabbing her pillow in one arm, he laptop bag at her side, Bre waved and walked out, closing the door one last time behind her.

"I still can't believe it's the end…" Mark smiled,

"We'll be here again before you know it." Being in Colorado, it was going to be a long drive home for the both of them. They walked hand in hand to their cars, which were now two of only about sixty left.

"Well.. I guess this is it…" Bre started sobbing and Mark swiftly went to hug her tightly.

"It'll be okay. I promise. Its only for a little while." Bre sniffed.

"But what if.. what if.. there's somebody else?"

"Bre! Its me, there isn't going to be anyone else. You are my girl. The only one for me. I love you with all my heart and always will." He leaned to kiss her and she kissed him back passionately. They kissed for minutes, but it seemed like seconds. He hugged her tight and she hugged him back. They finally separated.

"I wrote this for you.", Mark said, pulling out a folded up paper which had atleast six pages in it. Bre giggled slightly,

"And I wrote this for you.", Bre said, pulling out a similar note. Mark laughed and kissed her.

"Great minds think alike. But promise not to read a word of it until you get home?"

"Only if you don't read a word of yours until you get home, too!", Bre said.

"Deal!" And with that they kissed one last time, hugged, and stepped apart.

"I love you, Mark…", Bre whispered.

"I love you, too, Bre…" He squeezed he hand tight and they got into their cars. With a teary wave, Mark pulled away, and then Bre did the same.

Over the next three months, the couple emailed, texted, phoned, and imed eachother as much as possible, each heart not complete without the other one at their side. Bre worked at an animal shelter, taking home kittens that needed her in the night, while Mark worked at a camp for children in poor income families. Even though he was in the mountains, he could sometimes get reception, and they would talk, reminded of their adventure in the mountains of Colorado on that fine day. And just like they had promised each other, there was no one else for them. Sure there were cute girls and hot guys where they worked, but both Mark's and Bre's thought were that of each other. Before they knew it, that day was drawing closer, to when they would finally reunite again and feel complete.

"Bye Mom!" Bre shouted, all packed and ready to leave to spend another nine months with her love. Bre drove off, smiling and singing, thinking about what was going to come in the school year. Similarly, Mark in Washington had already left, and was on his way back to his love and his life. After many hours of driving, each finally reached their destination, Mark arriving earlier, and arranging some stuff in his room while waiting for the arrival of his love. Finally, his phone rang, and he jumped on it.

"Bre! Where are you? Tell me now!"

"346 South!! Sasuki is here too, with Jacob!"

"I'm coming over now! Don't move!" Mark grabbed his keys and dash out the door and out of his building, not caring his room was a mess and that there was stuff everywhere. As Mark jumped out of the elevator, down the hall, he could see her standing in the doorway of her room. She spotted him and they ran towards each other, her jumping into his arms and kissing him. They stood there in the middle of the hallway, kissing and hugging without a care in the world for anything else that was happening. When they finally stopped, Bre said,

"I've missed you… So, so much.. I love you, I love you, I love you..", she said, tears streaming down her face. Mark held her tight.

"Shh, calm down. Its okay. I'm here. I won't leave you. I love you, too." Bre sniffed and they walked back to her room, closing the door behind them. They flopped on the sheet-less, tiny bed, in each others arms. They held each other tight, until the door swung open and in walked Sasuki and Jacob carrying boxes and bags.

"Ooooh, shit. Sorry guys!", Sasuki said, embarrassed. Bre sat up and wiped her eyes,

"Its okay. All we were doing was laying."

"Hey man.", Jacob said to Mark with a nod and Sasuki and Jacob disappeared into her room, setting up things and putting away clothes. Bre stood up and blew her nose with a Kleenex.

"Sasuki and I were really lucky this year. Not only did we get each other as roommates again, but look at this! We have our own bathroom!" She opened another door and there was a large bathroom: a shower to the left and huge closet to the right, not quite directly across from the shower. Past those, there was the toilet and a sink with a large open space for all the products girls use.

"Wow. This is amazing.", Mark said, surprised. He kissed her cheek and helped her to set up her room. When they finished, it was time for dinner. After going to the cafeteria and checking out what was available, they decided on sandwiches and chips. After eating, Bre suggested that she go and help Mark set up his own room.

"Hah, I completely forgot about that.." The two held hands and over to Mark's dorm. When they arrived, Mark was embarrassed of his mess.

"Sorry!", he squeaked, rubbing the back of his head, where his hair had grown longer.

"Nah, its okay. Man, it sure is tiny in here! I guess you didn't get as lucky as Sasuki and I." She glanced over towards the other bed, "You don't even get your own room..", she said, disappointed. She helped him refold his clothes and put them in the drawers and hang up a few things on the walls. Before long, they were exhausted and it was time to sleep. They laid on Mark's bed for a while, making out until Mark's roommate, Brian walked in.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry!", he said, quite embarrassed, trying to cover his eyes. Bre bolted upwards and hopped out of the bed.

"Oh, don't worry... about it. Nothing was happening…I guess I better get going." Mark got up quickly and hugged her tight, kissing her on her lips. The two parted and Mark flopped back down in his bed, smiling. Weeks passed, and the students got adjusted to their new schedules. Mark and Bre continued on enjoying their lives happily, with only a few small fights of silly things every now and then. A couple of weeks after their 6 month anniversary, in the middle of November, Mark was at Bre's place. The two were laying on the bed together. It was quiet; Jacob and Sasuki where nowhere to be found. Outside it was windy and cold, the trees were bare, and the rumblings of a storm could be heard. They were talking quietly about their futures and upcoming breaks. When there was finally a break in their conversation, Bre leaned over and kissed Mark. The two started to make out wildly. Mark rolled over and was onto of Bre. He brushed the strands of her hair away from her face.

"You're absolutely beautiful.", he told her. He leaned down to kiss her, and slipped a hand up her shirt and massage her left breast. The two continued and Bre moaned softly. Mark switched his hand to her other breast and they continued to hardcore make out. After a while, Bre pulled away from Mark and he slipped his hand out from underneath her shirt.

"What?"

"I'm hot, Mark.."

"I know, love.." and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"No. I mean like… really hot. I'm all sweaty."

"We could fix that.", and Mark again leaned down and kissed down her neck.

"How?" Mark rolled off of her and leaned on his elbow,

"If.. if you're willing to…you do have.. a private shower…"

"Ohh, Mark…" She leaned over and kissed him and took a deep breath and said in a quiet voice, "Okay…" The couple got up and made their way to the bathroom. When they opened the door they heard quiet moans coming from inside. Bre put a finger to her lips and shh'd Mark. She walked slightly past the shower and looked into the closet. She jumped a little and frowned and tip-toed back.

"It's Jacob and Sasuki. They're on the floor in there. They seem really distracted, but they're naked…", Bre said, disappointed.

"Well.. if you still… if you are up for it…", Mark offered.

"As long as they stay that way… okay…" She walked over to the shower to turn it on and for the water to get warm. She teased Mark, slowly pulling her t-shirt up over her head, revealing he bra, black and lacey, slightly messed up by Mark. He blushed a little. He had only seen her naked one other time, at the mountain, and even then he didn't really see her… She slowly undid the button of her jeans and unzipped them. She bent over to pull them off her feet, showing her ass to Mark, which surprised him to be only clad in a sexy pink and black lacey thong. His member stirred with excitement, but he tried to hide it. Still not facing him, she reached around behind her back, and undid the clasps of her bra. Slowly slipping the strap down over her shoulders, she turned slightly so that mark was able to see her nipple and breast. She gently set the bra down on top of her other clothes, bending down again. She turned more sides and slipped her fingers in the waistband of her thong. She smiled her glowing smile at Mark and pulled them down. She was standing so that he was unable to see her full vagina, but only part of it, which had less hair than what he had seen before. Once it got to her feet, Bre turned to face Mark and bent over to pull them off. She stood up, fully facing him, blushing and bit her bottom lip. She beckoned for him to come over.

Mark stood up with a slight bulge in his shorts, and Bre smiled, knowing she had pleased him. He took off his t-shirt and walked over towards her. When he reached her, she placed a hand on the back of his head and another around his waist, on his shorts. She kissed him and then turned around. Even without any music on, she started to dance, grinding her ass on his crotch, exciting him further. She turned around and whispered,

"Take them off." He complied and quickly unzipped them and slid them off. Then she shocked him by bending down and grabbing the sides of his boxers, slipping them slowly off his body, exposing his manhood. When they were finally off, she stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the steamy shower. She was against the back wall and he was pushing on top of her, his hand slipping down to an ass cheek, grabbing it slightly, the other on her breast. They kissed, making out hard. She kissed down the length of his chest, and stood back up, kissing him again. She turned around and he held her tight, his arms around her waist, although he was itching to go further. They stood in the hot shower together for a long time, lost in their own world, sometimes turning and making out, and feeling one another in the hot water. They didn't even notice Jacob and Sasuki slipping out of the bathroom unclothed. When they were finally finished, Bre reached over to turn the shower off and opened the curtain. She reached behind her head and gather her hair into a bunch to squeeze the excess water out. Mark watched in awe as she arched back slightly, elevating her dripping wet breasts. She stepped out and wrapped a towl around her. Mark then followed suit, and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you.", he whispered.

"I love you, too.", she whispered back. He then picked her up, and opened the bathroom door and walked out into Bre's room. There was no one else around, and it was now late. He laid Bre down on her bed, the towel falling off from around her. Mark the gently laid next to her. They smiled at each other and held one another. They made out, Mark slipping his hands to her breasts, sometimes venturing near her vagina, teasing her, but never doing more. She stroked his chest, and down further, past his belly button. They kissed one last time, and Bre said,

"You should go. I don't want Sasuki walking in on us like this…" Mark sighed heavily.

"You're right.." He walked to the bathroom and slipped on his clothes, while Bre put on a pair of panties and black cami. When Mark returned from the bathroom, he hugged her tightly and she leaned up to kiss him again.

"I love you, Mark.", she whispered again.

"I love you, too, Bre. See you tomorrow, my love?" She nodded and kissed him again. As he walked out of the room and back to his room, he wasn't sexily frustrated, but rather pleased, even if they hadn't gotten anywhere. He knew they would eventually, they were going to be married. 'I could wait for forever for her.', he thought. After Mark had left, Bre slipped into her bed, and snuggled her fuzzy blankets, smiling. It was then that she knew that someday, they would go further, and have a family; that the two of them were meant for each other, and would never go another day without one another.

A year and a half later, on their two year anniversary, Mark proposed to Bre on the spot where they had first kissed-- in the middle of somebody's lawn, after he had chased her two years early. She squealed and said an enthusiastic 'Yes!', with tears in her eyes, knowing that this was something that she could never would have imagine two years ago, when she was alone and sad, and without the rest of her heart. With Mark, she was complete.


End file.
